Ojos carmesí
by Lady Akhisane
Summary: Oneshot. Las verdaderas razones de Vaati. ¡Por fin escribo sobre este villano! Mi visión puede parecer distinta a la contada en el videojuego.


**No veía llegar la conclusión, me costado semanas terminarlo.** Me he dado cuenta de algo: ¡nunca pongo el disclaimer en mis trabajos! Qué vergüenza.

Disclaimer (así se escribe ¿no?): Los personajes, lugares y otros elementos de The Legend of Zelda no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Shigeru Miyamoto y de Nintendo.

Espero haya sido suficiente.

Ojos carmesí.

Corría. Corría por su vida. El viento helaba, las pesadas gotas se precipitaban sobre la tierra y él corría por su vida. Lluvia: una de las peores calamidades que le podía pasar a él y a los suyos. Atravesaba la alta hierba, resguardándose bajo una hoja partida, pues la tempestad le sorprendió y no le dio tiempo de buscar un escudo mejor. Una que otra vez sintió un pesado chorro de agua caer sobre su cabeza, lastimándolo profundamente y desbaratando poco a poco la frágil hoja verde que escasamente lo protegía. Pronto comenzó a subir el agua hasta sus tobillos. Esquivó balas líquidas que el cielo furioso disparaba, saltó sobre piedras y ramas, tropezó y resbaló muchas veces, pero consiguió llegar a su hogar seguro antes de perder todas sus energías.

Apenas tuvo fuerza al luchar contra las corrientes para cerrar la puerta. El viento gélido y el agua se abalanzaban contra los muros que lo protegían. Pero ya estaba a salvo dentro de su casa. Se tiró al suelo, respirando agitadamente en un intento desesperado por recuperar el aliento. A pesar de sus esfuerzos, quedó empapado de pies a cabeza, adolorido hasta los huesos y sintiendo que su corazón se congelaba.

-¡Vaati!-su mentor corrió a socorrer al pobre jovenzuelo- ¡Pero mira qué ha sido de ti! Parece que te hubieran atacado los bichos.

Se oía sumamente preocupado por el tono agudo de su voz. Lo ayudó a ponerse en pie y lo condujo hacia una pequeña chimenea.

-Siéntate junto al calor-dijo el anciano, después salió a toda prisa de la habitación.

Estaba exhausto, estaba enfermo, pero más que nada estaba herido. Más allá del temblor de sus huesos y de los calambres en sus músculos, el mayor de sus dolores era el de su espíritu. Las llamas reflejadas en sus ojos rojos provocaban un brillo especial en ellos. El fuego logró apaciguar la agitación de su cuerpo. El viejo minish volvió con una manta verde y se la colocó encima.

-¡Muchacho inconsciente!-de repente sonó molesto- ¿Cuántas veces más tendrás que estar al borde de la muerte para que aprendas?

Vaati no quería mirarlo a la cara, no podía confrontarlo después de haber vuelto a desobedecerle. Pero estaba seguro de que esta vez lo conseguiría: aquello que deseaba con tanto fervor. El hecho de que su maestro se lo haya prohibido lo hacía aún más deseable.

-¿Así que no vas a hablar?-preguntó el anciano después de verlo un rato mirando hacia el piso, respirando cada vez más despacio- No importa, al fin que ya sé a dónde te fuiste a meter.

El joven no dijo nada. Miraba de nuevo el fuego con sus ojos rojos como rubíes.

-Quería ir con Galki para que me diera un poco de esencia. Me dijiste que la necesitabas para preparar una nueva poción. Sólo fui a eso, de verdad.

Su vista seguía en el fuego, y se le oía algo tímido. Sus cabellos violetas todavía escurrían sobre su ropa. Se envolvió más con la manta de su maestro. Notó enseguida el color. Le molestaba ese color. Todo en su mundo tenía ese color, lo veía todos los días en la hierba que rodeaba su aldea, en las hojas de los altísimos árboles cuyas copas se perdían de vista, en las grandes hojas que flotaban en los lagos que separaban su mundo del resto del bosque. Incluso su maestro llevaba ese color. Todos sus vecinos se vestían con ese color de naturaleza. En cambio él se veía diferente al resto. No le gustaba como lo miraban los demás, ni que murmuraran al verlo pasar. ¿No había soportado demasiado a esa gente? ¡Las penas que tenía que aguantar!

-Soy muy viejo, Vaati, y nada tonto. No creas que me engañas con ese cuento. Sé que estuviste en el Sepulcro del Bosque, como es costumbre tuya.

El minish sacudía su bastón mientras sermoneaba a su aprendiz.

-Pero veo que con regaños y prohibiciones no se te puede hacer entender. Voy a tener que tomar medidas más drásticas.

-¿Y por qué no puedo entrar en ese lugar de todos modos?-cuestionó Vaati, apretando entre sus puños la manta que lo cubría- ¿Es por "eso" que está escondido dentro?

-No hay nada especial en ese lugar, te lo he repetido muchas veces. Lo que encuentras cuando vas allí son bestias peligrosas.

-No me dejas explorar el Sepulcro del Bosque, tampoco me dejas salir del bosque para conocer a los humanos-se quejó.

-Otra vez con ese tema. No es tiempo, Vaati. Y no te he enseñado todavía todo lo que necesitas saber-el anciano se dirigió a la otra habitación, la cual estaba separada por unas cortinas.

-¿No he sido tu aprendiz bastante tiempo?-Vaati se levantó, arrojando la manta al suelo, y siguió a su maestro.

En aquel cuarto se encontraban todas las pertenencias del viejo Ezlo, todas sus interesantes creaciones. El anciano era el único mago y el más experimentado de toda la aldea, y había dedicado gran parte de su vida a la creación de artefactos encantados. Por la ventana se apreciaba la lluvia disminuyendo su brusquedad.

-No lo suficiente para ser un buen mago.

-Dame algo de crédito-reclamó Vaati, conservando aun cierta prudencia al dirigirse a su maestro, mientras sentía que el frío abandonaba su cuerpo gracias al ardor de sus entrañas-. Llega un tiempo en que un alumno debe continuar por sí solo. Quiero recorrer el mundo de los humanos, y pronto tendré la oportunidad. Podría aprender algo de ellos, sé que muchos también practican las artes mágicas.

-¡Pero qué muchacho tan terco! Siempre tan impaciente, quieres apresurar las cosas. Cuando llegue el momento, podrás dejar tu hogar y ver todo el mundo que quieras. Por ahora estás bajo mi supervisión-se acercó a la ventana.

Afuera todo se estaba volviendo tranquilo. Las gotas no caían con fuerza, y los vientos arremetían menos contra los muros.

Mientras la tempestad desaparecía en el exterior, en el interior de Vaati se creaba una tormenta feroz. Todo por algo que le había llamado la atención desde el momento en que entró en la habitación. Un manto dorado que estaba sobre una mesa. Pero no había sido el manto lo que llamó su atención, sino lo que estaba debajo. No sabía lo que era, pero podía imaginarse que era algo muy bueno. Generalmente hacía las veces de asistente de Ezlo cuando trabajaba en alguna de sus invenciones mágicas. Sin embargo, había contadas veces en las que mantenía sus proyectos en secreto. Si ese era el caso, debía tratarse de algo muy poderoso… o peligroso. La clase de cosas que a él le atraían.

Echó una mirada rápida al anciano. Estaba ocupado describiéndole la situación afuera. Era una buena oportunidad para echar un vistazo pequeño, si lo hacía con precaución y rapidez. Se acercó lo más rápido que pudo, que en realidad no era mucho, teniendo cuidado de no hacer ruido. Estaba muy cerca. Puso sus manos sobre la mesa, miró de nuevo hacia la ventana.

-…Soportar estas tempestades. La madre naturaleza no es delicada con nosotros, te digo. Los minish tenemos suerte de…

El anciano seguía contemplando las condiciones exteriores. Vaati puso una mano temblorosa sobre la tela brillante y la levantó con cuidado. Sintió como su cuerpo temblaba, tanto que a su alrededor parecía que todo temblaba. En ese momento se dio cuenta que en verdad estaba temblando la tierra, los objetos se caían de las repisas, las botellas con pociones se derramaban sobre las mesas, era difícil distinguir las cosas cuando todo se movía y luego, su vista comenzó a nublarse. Su mano estaba caliente, y la sensación no paró ahí, se extendió por todo su cuerpo. Sus peores pensamientos lo perturbaron en ese momento. No podía oír otra cosa que sus latidos, fuertes, rápidos y dolorosos. Quería salir corriendo a esconderse pero no podía, su mano estaba clavada en lo que fuera que estaba bajo el manto. El mundo a su alrededor se derrumbaba, y entonces…

-¡Oye, no tan rápido, muchacho!-la mano de Ezlo sujetaba la suya. Había conseguido desprenderla del velo.

Vaati lo miró con ojos estupefactos. Aún sentía su corazón latiendo insanamente. Necesitaba respirar hondo, y no podía, se contuvo, apenas se oían sus exhalaciones, esperó a que los latidos punzantes de su pecho cesaran.

-Ma-maestro.

-Esto no es para ti, no lo debes tocar, ¿me has oído…? ¿Pero qué te sucede? Tienes una cara de susto que espantaría a cualquiera. Seguro ha de ser que cogiste un resfriado. Anda, devuélvete a la chimenea y toma algo caliente.

-Pero, es que…-Vaati apenas podía articular palabras mientras señalaba el objeto misterioso.

-Olvídate de eso, nada pasó aquí. Y más vale que lo dejes en paz.

Lo empujó de vuelta a la sala. Ahí se quedó sentado en el suelo frente a la chimenea, observando sus manos con cuidado. Su maestro actuaba como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Por haber ocasionado un fenómeno de tal magnitud, debió haber recibido la tunda de su vida. Aquello era muy extraño. Y sin embargo, quería volverlo a sentir. Necesitaba sentir esa extraña fuerza recorriendo su cuerpo. Su mirada se desvió hacia su maestro, estaba saliendo del otro cuarto, no estaba usando su bastón, y miraba el fondo de un jarro.

-Me vendría en ayuda que de verdad hubieras ido por esencia. Ya no queda nada de poción. Solo no te vas a curar.

-Pero si no tengo nada-alcanzó a decir, antes de toser tan fuerte que bien pudo haber expulsado un pulmón.

-Mejor me voy corriendo antes de que te pegue la fiebre-dejó el jarro sobre una mesita, y fue por su bastón. Antes de salir por el frente, le dijo a su aprendiz-. Que no te encuentre yo cogiendo cosas que no debes- Finalmente se fue.

Por un momento, no supo como reaccionar. Permaneció con la mirada fija hacia la puerta. No pasó mucho para empezar a sentir que una fuerza lo llamaba desde el otro lado. Se puso de pie y se dirigió con paso firme hacia la otra habitación. Se paró frente a la mesa, ya sentía ese temblor en su cuerpo. Tocó el velo y fue llevado a otra dimensión, en donde las paredes y el suelo retumbaban y su vista se opacaba. Sentía miedo, y eso le atraía más. Por fin sabría que se ocultaba bajo el manto. Lo lanzó al aire. Este cayó lentamente.

Sobre un cojín aterciopelado descansaba un gorro puntiagudo de un rojo brillante, adornado sencillamente con una preciosa gema al frente. Tenerlo en sus manos, era como coger un carbón encendido. Su cuerpo ardía sin ninguna explicación. Ese ardor era bastante agradable. Estaba perdiendo el control de su cuerpo. Ya no era Vaati quien lo gobernaba. O eso pensó él, porque algo que no podía explicar lo quería obligar a colocarlo sobre su cabeza.

Todo alrededor temblaba como nunca, las paredes se estaba agrietando, dejando entrar cegadores rayos de luz. El piso se estaba abriendo, dejando salir a las sombras del mundo de la oscuridad. Su cabeza estaba en llamas, el gorro estaba en ella. La gema centelleaba con una intensidad que lastimaba sus ojos, y las llamas se propagaron por todo su cuerpo. De su boca nació un grito desgarrador que hizo crecer la magnitud de aquellas calamidades. El piso se desmoronó totalmente y él cayó en un abismo negro. Si alguien hubiera podido presenciarlo, hubiera visto una llamarada cayendo sin fin en medio de un mundo sin color, sin bondad y sin vida. El dolor no le dejaba abrir los ojos. Pronto no le quedaron fuerzas para gritar. Un nuevo resplandor emergió del fondo. Y cayó de rodillas al suelo.

Las paredes, el piso y todo lo que le era conocido estaba en su lugar. Él se encontraba a cuatro patas, mirando atónito la tela dorada que yacía arrugada en el suelo. No estaba agitado, ni mucho menos. Estaba tranquilo como nunca lo había estado en su vida. Ya no podía oír o sentir su corazón latir con furia. Sólo su respiración suave y lenta, porque todo estaba sospechosamente silencioso. Levantó la mirada y vio en la ventana que las nubes se ennegrecían más y más. Levantó la cabeza y se puso de rodillas. Cerró los ojos un instante. Todo que le había sucedido… no podía ser posible. Lo había presenciado todo, él sabía que era verdad. Sólo lo sabía, sin ninguna explicación. El silencio reinaba en la habitación. Sin ningún aviso, un destello largo atravesó el cielo y fue directo hasta la tierra, y un segundo después se oyó como si las diosas estuvieran furiosas con las criaturas que habitaban el mundo. El trueno lo hizo llevarse las manos a la cabeza, sus ojos se cerraron con fuerza. Se dio cuenta de que aún llevaba puesto el gorro. No tenía la intención de quitárselo. Se puso de pie. Otro rayo partió las nubes. Ahora era libre, tenía todo lo que necesitaba, sabía lo que necesitaba saber. El gorro era una fuente de poder excepcional.

-Mis deseos se harán realidad-se dijo así mismo-. Con esto todas las posibilidades están a mi alcance.

Una creciente energía lo invadía. Estaba seguro de que nadie lo podía detener ahora.

La puerta de abrió de golpe. Se podía oír la lluvia incrementándose afuera. Ezlo cerró rápido, con dificultad por el viento que empujaba la puerta. Empapado de los pies a la cabeza, y gravemente fatigado, fue a dejar un recipiente de barro sobre la mesa. No se había dado cuenta de lo extraño de la presencia de Vaati.

-¡Ah! Los años ya no me dan para tanto. No es saludable para mí salir en estas condiciones. Pero pude traer esencias para… ¡Ah!

Se le hizo imposible continuar. Su cuerpo endeble no era tan resistente como en sus años mozos.

-Ahora los dos tomaremos un buen trago. Mejor prevenir antes que aguantar un resfriado. Y…

Al fin notó que Vaati estaba de pie frente a él, con el gorro que había creado sobre su cabeza. Su expresión era más fría que de costumbre.

-¿Por qué traes ese gorro puesto? ¡Te pedí que no lo tocaras! ¡Ay, qué voy a hacer contigo, malcriado! Tienes suerte. Si no estuvieran mis huesos tan entumecidos, la que te esperaba.

Ezlo ya se disponía a quitarle el gorro de la cabeza, pero Vaati sujetó su mano antes de tocarlo.

-Creo que no… No seguiré órdenes tuyas, jamás.

-¿Qué te pasa, Vaati? Te ha picado no sé que mosco-su mirada lo pudo haber dejado helado, pero para un mago experimentado y sabio como él no era difícil vencer esos miedos-¡Vaati! Ese gorro tiene cualidades que no te sientan nada bien. Devuélvelo antes de que cometas una locura.

Bajo los ojos carmesí su boca se torció en una maliciosa sonrisa. Dejó salir una risita malévola.

-¡Anciano, no puedes hacer nada para detenerme! ¿Quién iba decir que hoy es el día en el que el alumno supera al maestro? ¡Y por mucho!

Las risas continuaron, tan sólo para humillar al viejo mago. Ezlo se desprendió de sus garras y lo hizo dar un paso atrás, amenazándolo con su báculo.

-Ese objeto que llevas sobre tu cabeza tiene un fin, Vaati. Su poder es mayor del que te imaginas, y puedes desatar una serie desastres si insistes en usarlo para tu beneficio.

Vaati soltó una carcajada.

-Nunca entendí ese aprecio que le tienes a los humanos. Se creen que gobiernan el mundo, pero yo…

-¿Cómo sabes esas cosas? ¿Es el gorro, verdad?

-Siempre me han juzgado por mis malas acciones. Porque no actúo como debería. Los humanos que tanto te gustan hacen cosas malas todo el tiempo, y aún pretendes ayudarlos. En cambio a mí me has tenido comiendo de tu mano todo el tiempo. Pero eso se acabó.

-Estás muy equivocado Vaati-le dijo su maestro, mirándolo con tristeza.

-No me tengas lástima. Pronto estarás rogando por misericordia.

La puerta se abrió de golpe de nuevo, de ahí salió corriendo Vaati por última vez. Las pesadas gotas caían con toda fuerza, la hierba volvió a inundarse. Pero no se detuvo, corrió a toda velocidad, sin importarle que le hiriera la lluvia. En el umbral apareció una cosa pequeña, verde y arrugada que se arrastraba por el suelo.

-¡Regresa, muchacho! ¡No tienes idea de lo que has hecho!-fueron los reclamos que salieron de su pico. Sólo se quedó ahí. Sin cuerpo, ni rostro. El encantamiento que lanzó Vaati sobre él lo había transformado en algo que no era humano, ni minish, ni siquiera una criatura.

Vaati corrió hasta el sendero que unía la aldea con el bosque. El agua del lago se había desbordado, las hojas flotaban cerca de él, no había forma de alcanzar el otro lado. Era empujado por la corriente. No podía dejarse vencer. Ahora podía evitarlo. Algo dentro de él estaba creciendo. Pero no se alteró. Permaneció tranquilo mientras sentía alejarse del suelo, y sentía su cuerpo rebosante de poder. Como si un rayo hubiera apuntado a su cabeza, una corriente recorrió cada parte de su ser. Cerró sus ojos, deseaba que todo se volviera oscuridad. No había sino silencio. Flotaba en medio de la nada. Otro estruendo lo sacó de esa tranquilidad.

Se fue de cara contra la tierra. Logró sentarse para poder asimilar lo que estaba ocurriendo. Lo primero que encontró fue un charco donde flotaban pequeñas hojas sin orden. Y a un lado, un conjunto de objetos inservibles: jarrones, barriles, zapatos y cosas extrañas regadas en el suelo, al menos así le pareció antes de caer en la cuenta. Aquello le tomó por sorpresa y lo hizo retroceder algo asustado y confundido. ¿Era su imaginación o se sentía más pesado? Sus piernas también parecían algo más resistentes. Los cabellos pegados a su cara escurrían, y sus pestañas estaban mojadas. La lluvia no paraba. Lo pudo ver en sus manos. Pequeñas y refrescantes gotas, no gotas pesadas y mortíferas, sino gotas que cosquilleaban. Se echó sobre el charco y miró su reflejo. Sus ojos seguían del mismo rojo intenso, pero ya no tenían la misa forma, y no miraban del mismo modo. El que le devolvió la sonrisa era un Vaati diferente. Tan pronto como pudo se paró, dio una última mirada a su hogar y se disparó hacia las profundidades del bosque.

Ezlo estaba atónito, asustado, pero también triste. Lo último que vio de Vaati fue su silueta gigante mirando con odio hacia él.


End file.
